


Penitencias

by NaghiTan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de frases de la comunidad de livejournal Fandom_Insano. Las frases pueden tener o no continuidad, puede que pase el tiempo entre frase y frase o inclusive retroceder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penitencias

**Título:** Penitencias

**Autor:** Naghi_tan

**Clasificación:** R

**Personaje o Pareja:** Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Género:** Hurt/Confort

**Advertencias:** Después de la guerra final contra Voldemort

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de su respectiva creadora **J.K. Rowling** yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos pronto.

**Resumen:** Serie de frases de la comunidad de livejournal **Fandom_Insano**. Las frases pueden tener o no continuidad, puede que pase el tiempo entre frase y frase o inclusive retroceder.

**Numero de palabras:** 709

**Tabla:** Tabla de Frases

**Grupo:** Fandom Insano

 

 

**001\. Hielo.**

Las palabras que Granger les había dicho eran como unas dagas tan frías como el hielo, esa mujer sabía cómo hacer daño con simples palabras, sabía que a un no le perdonaba.

 

 

**002\. Secreto.**

Se veían después del trabajo, con el fin de olvidarse de sus problemas, uno, para dejar el papel de aristócrata y la otra para poder respirar de los desplantes de su esposo ¿Qué hacían en un mismo cuarto? Eso era un secreto.

 

 

**003\. Espejo.**

Se vio reflejado en los ojos de su hijo, aquellas orbes que lo hacían verse a sí mismo, por Scorpius a un no se divorciaba.

 

 

**004\. Tintero.**

Sumergió la pluma en el tintero, redactaba el informe que explicaba la eficacia de la tecnología muggle, hasta que un golpeteo en su ventana le hizo sobresaltarse, conocía a esa lechuza, ¿Qué quería Draco? Hermione chistó con la lengua.

 

 

**005\. Nostalgia.**

Le entró un poco de nostalgia, dejar a su hijo en el andén 9 ¾  le causaba una sensación de orgullo, pero escuchó la voz de Ron Weasley, diciéndole a su hija que le ganara a Scorpius, apretó la mandíbula, habían todavía personas que querían pisotearlo.

 

 

**006\. Sepia.**

Leyó su diario, su color sepia le hacía ver un poco antigua pero, el investigar acerca de su esposa le había sido la escusa más tangible para corroborar sus sospechas.

 

 

**007\. Olvido.**

Hermione seguía esperando una carta, pero al parecer en esos tres años en los cuales se habían dejado de ver, Draco ya la había olvidado.

 

 

**008\. Travesura**

Se encontraron de nuevo, fue una casualidad o quizás el destino, habían sido llamados por las travesuras que sus respectivos hijos habían hecho.

 

**009\. Mordida.**

La marca de una mordida en la clavícula le había hecho enfadar ¿Cómo lo ocultaría de la vista de Ron?

 

 

**010\. Corset.**

Definitivamente Granger no era del tipo de mujer que necesitara usar un Corset, así como estaba  ya era perfecta.

 

**011\. Tempestad.**

La calma antes de la tempestad, Draco sabía de aquello, cuando la noticia llegó, supo que Astoria usaría todo su arsenal de reproches contra él.

 

 

**012\. Lujuria.**

Lujuria era lo que aquel cuarto de hotel presenciaba, la pasión que emanaban en aquel encuentro, tanto tiempo sin haberse tocado, sin haberse sentido.

 

 

**013\. Pies**

A sus pies: el jarrón de más de cien años de antigüedad, aquello le advertía que su esposa no estaba de buen humor.

 

 

**014\. Sangre.**

La sangre se aglomeraba en sus mejillas, estar alado de Malfoy le hacía sentirse como una adolescente enamorada.

 

 

**015\. Poema.**

La cara de Malfoy era todo un poema de emociones encontradas, su hijo le había visto con Granger.

 

 

**016\. Caballo.**

Llevar a su hijo a caballo no había sido una buena idea, lo comprobó cuando este aun no le dirigía la palabra.

 

 

**017\. Estropicio.**

Su vida se había vuelto un desorden en el cual debía de ordenar sus prioridades ¿Su familia o Granger?

 

 

**018\. Lirios.**

Sintió el aroma de los lirios, Malfoy se los había mandado, aquello era extraño, algo le quería decir.

 

 

**019\. Medias.**

No podía hacerlo, gimió ante la caliente intimidad de Granger, porque aun con medias puestas, la castaña le seguía atrayendo.

 

 

**020\. Atardecer.**

No miraría hacia atrás, sabía que Scorpius algún día le perdonaría, caminó hacia el atardecer, para no volver jamás.

 

 

**021\. Sabana.**

Acomodó la sabana blanca, era la primera noche que pasaba lejos de su casa.    

 

 

**022\. Bufandas.**

Invierno… y las bufandas decoraban sus cuellos.

 

 

**023\. Anillo.**

No se había dado cuenta hasta muy tarde, de que Granger ya no portaba su anillo de bodas, cuando se le preguntó ella había respondido:

 

—Ron y yo, ya no nos entendíamos.

 

 

**024\. Gotera.**

La gotera que el lavabo tenía le provocaba que se alterara, y el insomnio volvía de nueva cuenta.

 

 

**025\. Subterráneo.**

El ministerio, ese lugar subterráneo, le hacía sentir un tipo de agobio que deseaba no sentir en ese instante.

 

 

**026\. Perdón.**

Un Malfoy nunca pedía perdón.

 

 

**027\. Hambre.**

El hambre que sentía no era de una necesidad básica, el hambre era de lujuria.

 

 

**028\. Carne.**

Su sabor era estupendo, Hermione sabía a gloria.

 

 

**029\. Obsesión.**

No supo cuándo, pero se había vuelto adicto a la castaña.

 

 

**030\. Monstruo.**

Necesitaba domar a ese monstruo dentro de sí, no podía monopolizar a Granger.

 

 

 

**Notas de Naghi-tan:** Gracias por leer…

 

Tchao!

  

  

    

 


End file.
